vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Julius Novachrono
Summary The current Magic Emperor at the start of the story, Julius Novachrono is an awe-inspiring figure to most, being utterly indomitable in combat and is first seen returning victorious from another battle. Despite his overwhelming power and incredible popularity, he is actually a very childish person at heart and an absolute nerd around unique and ancient magic. Thus he comes across as being very frivolous with his duties. Regardless, he is also a wise and respected figure and a capable leader when the time calls for it, leading both Asta and Yuno to look up to him. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-C Name: Julius Nova Chrono, "Mahōtei" (Magic Emperor, Wizard King, Sorcery Emperor e.t.c.) Origin: Black Clover Gender: Male Age: 42 Classification: Human, Magic Knight, Sorcerer, Magic Emperor Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Time Manipulation, Energy Attacks, Afterimage Creation, Teleportation, Illusion Creation, Age Manipulation, Precognition Attack Potency: At least Small Town level (As the Magic Emperor he is the strongest sorcerer in the Clover Kingdom and should be stronger than the Magic Knight Captains who were able to hold their own against Fana, Vetto, and Liar), certain attacks ignore conventional durability Speed: Superhuman movement speed with FTL reactions and combat speed (Vastly superior to Asta who can reflect magical beams of light, casually evaded the attacks of multiple sorcerers who managed to escape the Knight Captains, moved quickly enough that he seemed to phase through attacks. Managed to attack Licht before he could escape, despite the fact that the latter used Light Magic, with Julius acknowledging that it was indeed faster than his own magic. Later froze Licht's light in time as it traveled towards him.), higher with Time Acceleration Lifting Strength: Likely Regular Human (Troubled by the weight of Asta's sword) Striking Strength: At least Small Town Class (Casually reduced his foes to ash and is superior to the Magic Knight Captains) Durability: At least Small Town level via power-scaling (Vastly superior to any of the Knight Captains) Stamina: High; can easily dodge attacks while talking and charging a spell at the same time, his magical reserves should be on par with if not superior to any of the Knight Captains. Range: At least several meters with magic. Standard Equipment: His grimoire which allows him to use his magic. Intelligence: As the Magic Emperor, Julius is extremely experienced in warfare and is incredibly knowledgeable about magic and its workings. He is not afraid to make difficult choices and can quickly analyze targets he sees with a glance, gauging their power in an instant before defeating them with only the power he needs and nothing more. He is also a well-respected and reasonable leader with a keen eye for talent, instantly recognizing and recruiting Yami despite the latter's status as a foreigner, winning his loyalty in the process. However, he can be quite frivolous and casual, not taking fights seriously because he usually doesn't have to. While battling Licht, Julius repeatedly read into the future to anticipate Licht's movements, taking him completely by surprise and freezing nearly all of Licht's attacks in time before they could reach him. Weaknesses: If Sorcerers are deprived of their grimoires they'll be unable to use magic as freely as the normally do. He's a magic nut so he can be distracted if shown a magic he hasn't seen before. He states that he lacks the ability to control his magic properly when going all out, resulting in widespread destruction. He has a limited amount of "stored time". As a result, performing his Time Magic on a wide-enough scale will render him incapable of using his other spells, allowing Licht to stab him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: JuliusTimeEffect.png|The effects of a grazing attack from Julius' offensive magic TimeRestraintChronoStasis.png|The effects of Time Restraint Magic: Chrono Stasis ChronoStasis.png|Chrono Stasis effects continued. Chrono_Stasis_Foresight_1.png|Attack being fired... Chrono_Stasis_Foresight_2.png|Mana Zone: "Chrono Stasis" Grigora *'Time Magic:' Julius wields Time Magic that allows him to control the flow of time, slowing it down, accelerating it, and even stopping it. Although his usage of this magic has yet to be fully explored, he has been shown to use this magic both offensively and defensively. ** Aging Attack: A currently unnamed spell, Julius fires a blast that rapidly ages the target. Even a grazing blow is enough to age the limb of a relatively young man into that of an elderly person's. ** Time Acceleration: By speeding up time around him, Julius can greatly increase his effective speed relative to others. ** Time Reversal: By using time he "stole from the future", Julius can heal his wounds by reversing them to make it as though they never existed. ** Time Restraint Magic: Chrono Stasis: Freezes the opponent's consciousness in time so that they continue to experience the same split second continuously, rendering them incapable of action. This spell appears to have a short activation time before the spell completes itself. ** Mana Zone: "Chrono Stasis" Grigora: By combining his magic with Mana Zone, Julius freezes a series of attacks in time, proving fast enough to even stop light in its tracks. * Mana Zone: Julius is able to control all mana in an area around him, allowing him to divert it into his own spells and utilize it to increase the area of effect of his magic. He can also use it to launch spells from any direction. When used in conjunction with his Time Magic, he gains the ability to see into the immediate future to help him dodge attacks and plan around his opponents' movements. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Han Jee-Han (The Gamer) Han Jee-Han's Profile (Starting distance was 40 meters and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Black Clover Category:Time Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Kings Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Leaders Category:Age Users Category:Illusionists Category:Afterimage Users Category:Tier 7